To love a Vampire
by Charlotte-Louise-UNICORN
Summary: Young Mai Okowa is a simple girl who loved her horse, Spirit. Mai lost her Father when she was 9 and she hasn't loved anyone the same since, her step-Mum tried to make her stop riding but luckily for her, her Nanna keeps her dream alive. But what happens when she sees something that she wasn't supposed to at the Arena, will Kaname be able to keep her safe from this unknown threat?
1. Chapter 1

**CLU** - I hope u enjoy this guys, I had a few ideas and I thought I would put them down. Well here ya go! :) Hope u all like and maybe leave a comment? ;)

* * *

~ Chapter 1 ~

I was so pissed off with my Step-Mum, she was sending me to another country because she can't be bothered with me anymore but what I think is the real reason she is sending me away is because she doesn't think I have a shot at Finals. If I passed this I would then get a Scholarship at the best Riding School in the world, the one my Father used to own.

I loved it there when I was little, I would run around the many fields and play with the horses while learning everything to know about them, then my Father would help me ride and teach me to jump. I was now the best jumper and rider at the school I was currently at and I was ahead of all the other 15 year old's, I was said to be riding at a professional level.

I was brought out of my thoughts when a black tail came into contact with my face, I was a little stunned but when I blinked a couple of times I was able to see that Spirit was pretty much laughing, well as much as a horse could laugh. I smiled at his face and brushed his hind legs a bit more with the light brown and black brush I had in my hand.

I then patted his rear and ran my hand along his body 'till I was in front of him and looking into his eyes, he then, trying to be cocky, raised his head all the way and stood at his full height. If you could tell he was a lot taller than me, being a Stallion and all. I smiled and shook my head, I patted the bottom of his neck until he nearly smiled at me and lowered his head onto my shoulder and neighed softly.

"I love you to Buddy." I said softly as I rubbed in between his ears. I knew he loved that so I pushed my hand a little harder but I then felt something pulling my white hair slightly, I then tried to step back and away from Spirit but because he had my hair in his mouth I couldn't get very far and had to stop. But when he finally let go of my hair I stood back with my hands on my hips and looked at him for a moment.

Spirit is a muscular buckskin colored horse with a black mane, a dark brown nose, dark black hooves and a black tail with warm brown eyes. I would never change Spirit for the world, he was my baby and he will always be, no matter how much taller than me. My Nanna had given him to me a few years ago and since then every time I had moved Spirit had come with me and every event I had been in he was there and he would never leave my side no matter what.

I smiled at the memory of when I first got him but then turned around so I could refill his grain box, I quickly stepped out of his stall and walked over to the other side of the barn and grabbed an old Milk Bottle that we had cut the top off, and scooped up some grain until the bottle was full and then quickly walked back over to Spirit's stall and opened the wooded door with one hand and closed it behind me. I smiled when he nudged me closer to the food bowl type thing in the corner. I then poured the bottle's content into the bowl and turned around.

"That better?" I asked as I looked him in the eye and he nodded, strange what a horse can understand. I shook my head and moved out-of-the-way of the food and walked over to the stall's door. I put my hand on the top and looked back to Spirit. I smiled at how much he was eating but he must have seen me because I got another whip to the face with his tail. I put my hand on my cheek and laughed to myself. Someone was a little annoyed today. I then walked out of the stall and locked the door to his stall. I looked around the stall and saw his saddle next to it and his Bridle. I quickly put the bottle away and came back over to his stall and picked up his bridal and saddle.

It was a little hard to carry but I was able to get them eventually, I then took a slow walk back to the house where my Step-Mum and Brother were waiting. This was gonna be fun, my Step-Mum hated Spirit but my Step-Brother didn't mind him and sometimes offered to help me so I didn't mind him it's just my 'Mum' that I hated. I smiled to myself as I pushed the back door to the house open, I heard people talking in the kitchen and I assumed that it was my 'Mum' and Brother so I didn't worry as I walked through the kitchen to the stairs and then to my room. I had heard my 'Mum' yelling at me about the Saddle and Bridal but I think I had mumbled something like 'I need them' back to her but wasn't sure.

I chucked the saddle on a wooden pole that came out of the wall near my door and then just put the Bridal on top of it, I was too tired to put it away tonight. I looked out my window and saw how dark it was, yeah maybe should have come in a little earlier, but then when I looked around my room I saw that all I had left to pack was my bed and Spirit. Everything is at my Nanna's where I would be staying 'till I was 18 and could move out but I was so glad I was gonna see her again, I hadn't seen her in years! I then flopped down on my bed and closed my eyes, willing for morning to come sooner.

~+X+~

Ouch, I hurt everywhere, the chairs on the plane where not comfy. I had back pain and, well... pretty much everywhere pain. After hours on a plane I can now say that I am never gonna get on another plane ever again! But I was glad that I was on the way to see my Nanna and I couldn't wait! I was practically jumping in my seat, I hadn't seen her since my father died and that was at least 6 years ago.

I looked out of the window of the black cab that I had called to pick me up at the airport since Nanna couldn't drive so we agreed that she would meet me at her place. I wonder if it had changed at all since I last came here, I thought as I drew on the window that was slightly steamy. I looked at the small doodle on the window and then out of the other window on my other side, the one that hadn't steamed up. When I looked out of it I could see my Nanna's house, I was nearly home.

I felt myself smile and I thought I might split my face in half because of how big my smile was, my Nanna was so close and I would be rid of the damn woman that my Father decided to marry a few years before his death. I then felt and heard the breaks of the cab I was in and I pretty much ripped the seatbelt off and jumped out of the car and ran to the house, my Nanna was just coming out of the front door when I jumped on her and hugged her as tight as I could.

"Hey there girly, haven't seen you in a while." Nanna said into my hair as she hugged me back just as tight, I felt a few tears leak down my face as I hugged her tighter and closed my eyes.

"Hey Nanna." I said with a shaky voice, I heard my Nanna chuckle as I spoke but she then rubbed my back slowly as my shoulders started to shake. I sighed and breathed in slightly before I moved back but still with my hands on her shoulders and hers where over her heart and she looked like she was about to cry.

"Honey, you've grown so much!" She said as her hands moved from her chest to her mouth and then I removed my hands from her shoulders and wiped away the tears that were still leaking down my face and looked Nanna in the eye and tried to stand up a little straighter and tried to talk properly.

"Nanna, I've missed you so much and I never wanted to live with that damned witch, but the law had said that I had to!" I got out in pretty much one breath. I saw my Nanna shake her head and her hands moved away from her mouth and I saw a few tears leak down her face but she quickly wiped them away and put one hand on my shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

"Honey, I know you never liked her but your Father must have loved her if he married her." Nanna said as she stepped aside slightly and let go of my shoulder, she then smiled at me. I smiled back and closed my eyes before stepping into my Nanna's home and so may different emotions swept over me as I opened my eyes and looked around my Nanna's living room, I smiled and spun around slightly. I saw all the pictures of me and my Dad from when I was younger and still living here.

"Remembering home yet?" Nanna said from the other side of the room, when I looked I then realised that I had walked right through the living room and was about to enter the kitchen. When I looked back to Nanna properly she was leaning on the front door with her arms crossed over her chest and had a rather large smile on her face.

"Yeah, I used to love it here." I said as I closed my eyes for a split second and looked at one of the pictures on the fire place, my smile then fell from my face. I could feel tears in my eyes but I pushed them back. I walked slowly closer to the fire place and picked the picture up.

"That's been my favourite picture since you left." Nanna said from behind me, I didn't bother turning around or answering because I couldn't look away from the picture. It was of me, my Dad and Nanna, it was when I was 9, I was on my Dads back and my Dad had his eyes closed and so did I because we were laughing because we were nearly on the floor and then there was my Nanna who was trying to keep both of us up but she was laughing as well and she was falling over but she had one hand on my Dads arm and then her other hand was on my back.

I smiled at the memory of the day the photo was taken and then turned around to face my Nanna.

"You can take it to Cross Academy if you wanna, I got another one in my room." Nanna said before I had the chance to ask, she knows me so well that she always would just make sure I had everything before I even had to ask. I smiled again and hugged her as tight a I could and closed my eyes as I tried to keep back the tears, again.

I pulled away and looked Nanna in the eye and then heard a small yapping sound, Barmy. He was a dog my Nanna had when I was younger and I used to chaise him all day long and I couldn't believe he was still alive. I looked to Nanna and she had a smiled that would make anyone's day and when I turned around I saw a small brown dog running, more like limping, into the living room yapping all the way.

"Barmy, I cant believe your still alive." I said as I looked from Barmy back to Nanna, she smiled and laughed as she walked into the kitchen. When she got to the door by the kitchen she looked back at me and smiled.

"For one, Barmy is very, very old now. And two, do you wanna drink Honey?" Nanna said as she leaned back and looked at me, I shook my head and looked down at the picture in my hand and then down to Barmy, who had curled up by my feet, I then looked back to Nanna but she had moved and was probably in the Kitchen.

"Hey Nanna, is my bedroom still in the same place?!" I shouted to her as I made my way to where the stairs where and stood on the first step. I heard a few muffled noises and then my Nanna shuffled into the hall way and looked up at me and smiled again.

"Yeah, all your old stuff is in the loft and all your stuff that you sent over has been put up and away." Nanna said as she shuffled closer to me and kissed my on the cheek before going back into the kitchen. I smiled and looked back at the picture in my hand, I shook my head with a smile on my face and ran upstairs. When I got to the top I walked down the hall and walked into the second door on the left.

I opened the door slowly, if for the first time, and saw that Nanna was right, everything that I had sent here had been put away and placed in the right places and there was even a suitcase with all of my things in for school. Sadly the school I was going to be going to was a boarding school, so I would have to live on campus but at least they have a stable and my Nanna had already arranged that Spirit stay at school with me.

I smile and lay down on my bed so I could try to get some rest before school, I really didn't wanna leave Nanna again but if I don't go to school then my step-Mum wouldn't let me ride again so I had to go. I smiled and pulled the picture frame up in front of my eyes and looked at it again, the light from my room was shinning on it and I saw the looks on my Dads and Nanna's faces, they were both so happy.

I smiled bitterly and my hand fell down and back to my side, I then looked up to the ceiling and saw the emptiness. I then started to think about my new school and what it would be like, my eyes then closed but my mind slowly started to wander to what I saw that day at the arena...

* * *

**CLU** - I hoped u liked that guys and I thought that I could leave it on a cliff hanger so u might read on, well if u liked, go on and favorite it and maybe leave a comment? ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**CLU-** Wow Chapter 2, well hope u guys like and comment on this Chap, thx guys :)

* * *

~Chapter 2~

Wow was I nervous, I was walking into the gates to my new school. I wish my dad was here, so he could wish me good luck. But anyways, I was walking down a dirt road and saw that the whole school was surrounded by trees and one huge wall. What were they trying to keep out? _Or in? _My mind then added, this school had nothing to hide die it?

I shook my head as I walked a bit further down the path and saw the steps to the actual school building, I then hugged my books tighter to my chest as I hesitantly put my foot on the first step to the school and let out a long breath. I looked up from my foot and just about in time as well, the doors suddenly burst open and a man, well I think it was a man, came running down the stairs and picked me up off of the floor in a bear like hug, I couldn't breathe for a moment.

"You must be Mai, Mai Okowa?" The man asked as he put me back on the step I was on and handed me back my books, I nodded to him and then hesitantly excepted my books back. I then wrapped my arms around them again and looked this new man in the eye as he walked up the stirs and to the double doors of the school, he then turned back and gestured for me to follow. I quickly ran up the rest of the stairs to get to the top and followed him into the building.

"Oh and by the way, I'm Kaien Cross, Headmaster of Cross Academy." He said with a rather large grin on his face, I smiled and nodded. We were walking down hallways that seemed to be identical to each other and I knew in that one moment that I was gonna get lost to easily. We soon stopped outside a single wooden door which had a scratched number on it, I looked to Kaien and he smiled brighter.

"This is gonna be your room for the year Mai, because you started half way through the year you don't have a roommate. So this room is all yours." He said as he stepping in front of me and pushed the door open, when I looked inside I was shocked. At the far end of the room there was a built-in wardrobe that stretched across the whole wall and then there was a window on the wall next to it which had a huge window seat which pillows on it as well.

On the opposite wall there was a large double bed with two bedside tables either side of it and a lamp on both, and then when I stepped into the room properly I saw that on the wall where the door was the bug picture of me and Spirit had been hung and took up half of the wall. I smiled at the picture and put my books on the bookshelf in the corner. I could tell I was gonna love it here, but I was still missing Spirit as he still wasn't here yet.

"My daughter Yuki will be here soon to show you to your classes and I hope you like Cross Academy." Kaien said as he closed the door to my room and walked back down the hall and left me in a silent room with just me and my thoughts. I smiled and shook my head again before walking over to my bed and literally throwing myself onto it and hugging one of my pillows, I then heard a timid knock at the door.

I sighed before answering.

"Come in!" I shouted before rolling over and pushing myself off of the bed and back onto my feet. When I looked to the door there was a girl there, she wasn't the tallest person in the world but she had shoulder length brown hair, and a mix between red and brown eyes. She was also wearing the same school uniform as me, a black skirt that went to your thigh, white shirt, black blazer with white trimming and a thin red bow with stockings as well and the shoes I think you could wear anything cus the girl in front of me was wearing black ankle boots where as I was wearing a beaten up old pair of dark brown ankle boots with a small heel.

"H-hello, my names Yuki, Headmaster told me that I'm in all of your classes this year." The new girl told me politely before bowing her head slightly, I smiled and walked towards my book shelf to get my books.

"Well my names Mai, Mai Okowa, nice to meet you Yuki." I say to her as I step in front of her and hold my right hand out to her. Yuki smiled and shook my hand before walking next to me out of my room. I quickly looked in the mirror next to my bookcase and saw that my white hair was still laying down my back and my red eyes were still as obvious as ever.

"So Mai, where do you come from? Your last name sounds familiar?" Yuki said to me just as we got out of my room and I was just closing my door, I turned back around to face her and smiled before answering.

"I come from here originally but my step-mum made me and my father move to America." I said as I clench my books tighter at the mention of my step-mum and carry on walking down the hall way with Yuki next to me, and that's when I realise that I am about the same height as Yuki, I thought she was smaller than me and then I would have found someone smaller than me but sadly no, I was gonna be short here as well.

"Well Mai, I hope your gonna like it here and welcome home, in a way, if that makes sense?" Yuki said and then asked me as she started to blush and started to scratch the back of her neck nervously with her one free hand. I giggled slightly and nodded at her, she then started to laugh as well and then breathed out a sigh of relief. I shook my head and sighed lightly, I had a feeling me and Yuki would be close friends this year.

We walked together and talked down so many more hallways and somehow I think I remember them all until we got to a classroom and when we walked in everyone stopped talking and looked to me, this is when I always get nervous, I hope people would like me here. Yuki smiled to me and I smiled back and then she walked to her seat near the back and I walked over to the teacher.

"You must be Mai Okowa, right?" He asked as he looked at me over his glasses, I nodded and looked him in the eye. He closed his eyes and rubbed the bridge of his nose and when he looked back at me he seemed a bit nicer and held his hand as in a gesture to a boy with silver hair behind Yuki.

"You get the joy of sitting next to Zero Kiryu." The teacher said and when I nodded I heard the teacher laugh lightly, I wonder what he found so funny? Anyway, I started to walk to the boy with silver hair when I could hear what people where saying about me as I walked up the steps.

"Who is she, I want her hair?"

"Wow, dude she's hot!"

"OMG, look at her eyes!"

"She should be in the Night Class, she is super fit!"

I tried to not turn my head but I could feel the blood rush to my face slight so I quickly made my way up the last few steps and took a seat next to the boy with silver hair and saw that he was slumped forward on his desk. I smiled and shook my head slightly as I put my books on my desk and opened one of books and started to doodle as the teacher began his lesson. I took a few noted throughout class but I think I only got the basics.

~+X+~

My ass was numb, I could safely say that. When I stood up and walked to the end of my row of seats I could hardly feel my ass or legs. Ouch. I looked around for Yuki and she was still in her seat and she was now slumped forward and leaning on her desk with her arms covering her face, I think she might have been asleep, I sighed but smiled and shook my head and walked over to her desk.

"Yuki?" I say as I walk over to her and she just sighs, yeah she was asleep, I shook my head and laughed lightly before shaking her shoulder and then she just shot up and looked at me with dazed eyes.

"What?" She asked as she rubbed her eyes with the end of her blazer, she then shook her head and looked at me properly. I smiled at her before standing up properly and helping her up and putting my books in a more comfortable position on my hip and talk to her again.

"You were asleep." I say simple and I saw that she completely zoned out for a moment before she laughed nervously and scratched the back of her neck before turning to me properly with a slightly red face.

"Sorry about that, I was up late last night studying." Yuki said as she turned round to face the way we were walking. I laugh lightly but carry on walking next to her.

"Ya know Yuki, you can always ask me if you want some help with something. I may not be the smartest at everything but I can help you in a few areas?" I say to her as she opens the door to get out of the school building and then holds it open for me and I give a quick thank you before walking down the stairs with Yuki on my tail and she then runs up to me and hugs me, I nearly ended up dropping my books.

"Thank you Mai, I would love it if you helped me!" She said as she squeezed me even tighter and when she let go of me she had one of the biggest smiles that I had ever seen on a 15 year old. I laughed and nodded to her and when she carried on walking I just followed her 'cus I still didn't know where I was going fully but I think I would have it by the end of the week.

"Mai, I hope you don't mind but I have to help with the change over?" Yuki said as we got close to screaming girls, they were surrounding a large gate that was similar to the one that I walked in earlier but this one had a slightly different symbol at the top of it. I was confused, what the heck was a change over? I soon got the answer when all the girls started to scream even louder, I saw Yuki trying to hold them back and then saw that the gates were slowly opening to reveal some of the most beautiful people I ad ever seen!

I was shocked that anyone could look that good, my mouth was now slightly hanging open and I got shoved out of the way by some of the girls. I didn't really mind much but it hurt my side, I put my hand there and I was fine but it still did hurt. I then saw a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes walk up to all of the girls and start talking to them like they were dogs, even though at the moment they were acting like them.

"Have you missed me? Well I've missed you my lovely Fans!" He yelled, wow, he needs an ego check. He then locked eyes with me and a small smirk appeared on his face which made me worry. I looked at him and then to the other girls and they had all shut up and now looked at me with the intent to kill. I swallowed hard and then the blonde guy walked up to me.

"And who would you be, you must be new otherwise you would be swooning being this close to me." He said in a sweet like way but also a scary way to me, I swallowed again and moved away slightly from him since he was pretty much leaning over me since I was short.

"My names Mai Okowa and I moved here this morning." I said simply as I looked him in the eye and I saw them darken slightly, the once light baby blue eyes suddenly became a darker blue but they somehow still looked soft.

"Well I do have to say you are beautiful and you do smell delicious." He said as he leaned into me and whispered in my ear, I shuddered and pushed him away from me and felt the blood slowly leaving my face and returning to my body.

"My names Hanabusa Aido by the way, nice to meet you Mai." He said to me as he began to walk away. What the heck just happened?! I looked back to the other girls and all there mouths were nearly touching the ground and their eyes looked like they could kill me, I was done for.

Just then even more beautiful people came out of the gate and all the girls stopped looking at me and went back to screaming at the others, I closed my eyes for a moment and sighed, but just then someone elbowed my left side with so much force it made me fall to the ground. When I had landed my hands flew to my side as I felt a few stitches rip, I screamed and everyone went quiet, I then felt my hand warm up suddenly and when I looked down at my hands they were covered in blood.

Yuki came running up to me and looked super worried.

"Mai! What's wrong?!" Yuki pretty much shouted at me as she looked between my face and my side, I know why she was worried but personally I wasn't worried, all I needed was new stitches.

"My... stitches... some of them... have come out." I said between breaths, I hadn't realized how much blood was there, 'cus I was suddenly finding it harder to breath. I clenched my teeth as someone lifted my blazer and shirt up to reveal a white bandage wrapped all around my body and chest with blood now sticking and sliding down my pale stomach.

I could still tell that the fan girls where there because I could hear them all whispering but all I was concertinaing on for now was the blood leaking from my side. I moaned slightly as I swayed on my knees but somehow was able to stay upright but not for very much longer. I then found myself falling and landing on the grass covered floor, the fan girls were still there because I could now feel someone of them leaning over me.

I opened my eyes and a boy wearing a white uniform was looking at my side and touching it slightly but stopped when I winced, he looked me in the eye and that instantly soothed me. I put my head back on the grass to try and stop my fast heart beat but I was now in so much pain I could hardly cope.

"Yuki, go and get the Headmaster." The brown haired boy said as he took his blazer off and folded it and placed it beneath my head and slowly undid my bandage, I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth to try and stop any noise from coming out but I think he could tell it was hurting because he put his other hand on my stomach and that calmed me down a bit and made me forget about the pain for a few seconds and then when I opened my eyes again my bandage was on the floor next to me and everyone could see that my whole side had been ripped open and now stitched back together.

I nearly screamed in pain as the brown haired boy touched the open part of my wound but somehow managed not to but I did however loose my conciseness, the last thing I heard was...

_"Don't give up Princess, Daddy believes in you."_

* * *

**CLU-** Hope u liked this Chapter and leave a comment for me to read and to give me hope that people like it so far, well 'till next time guys :)


End file.
